2013.08.01 - Information Exchange
It's Monday evening, the Avengers having just returned from a mission to an island near Cuba. Pepper walks into her office ahead of Tony, the two of them apparently having argued all the way down from the upper floors of the Tower. "... no, Tony, like I said, there wasn't TIME for Clint to take his dog all the way home and then come back. You know that." She brushes a bit of golden retriever fur off of her skirt as she goes over to the wet bar and pulls a water bottle out of the mini-fridge to toss at Tony. Tony Stark snags the bottle out of mid air and opens it, "That dog's been on enough missions he could qualify as a SHIELD field commander. Arrow can take care of himself. I know it. Clint knows, and so do you. Admit you didn't want to try out the suit on a mission. There's no shame in it." he shrugs and takes a swig out of the bottle, flumping into one of the comfy seats in front of Pepper's desk. It was Thursday afternoon when Miss Potts had contacted Justin Hammer about a meeting. Well, contacted his secretary, anyway, who actually managed to pass along the phone message within a reasonable amount of time. The rival CEO is the one who drug his feet on getting back in contact, letting himself get distracted with his large workload before calling Pepper back to finally set up a meeting Monday morning for Monday in the late afternoon. Then karma struck, and Hammer was the one left waiting for several hours. Justin is sitting in the lobby of the Stark Tower, an empty coffee cup on the end table next to the chair he's in. He checks his watch, then stands and walks toward the receptionist's desk. "Can you call upstairs and see if Mister Stark and Miss Potts are back yet?" he asks of the woman seated there. This is probably the 20th time he's asked this in the last hour alone. "Sir. Miss Potts. Mr. Hammer is in the lobby requesting to see you. Your appointment with him was over three hours ago." Pepper pauses in walking around to her own chair and closes her eyes for a second. "Damn." She looks at Tony at this point. "This has to do with Odinson, which I did promise to tell you about. I got the impression from him that Justin knows something about the situation he's found himself in." She glances toward the ceiling, a habit she STILL hasn't broken. "Please have him come up to my office, JARVIS." "Right away, Miss Potts." responds the AI, and does so. Meanwhile, Tony looks askance at Pepper, "Yeah what was /up/ with that anyway? Thorki? Did Thor and Loki pull a Freaky Friday on ol' one eye?" he asks, shrugging. "Helluva trick, and Hammer of all people knows something about it? You know how I hate when he gets to lord something over me. Christ, I can hear him gloating all the way in the elevator." he pinches the bridge of his nose between his eyes. /Finally.../ Justin thinks as he is given clearance to head up to Potts' office. Without a thanks to the receptionist he walks past her desk and toward the elevators. The ride is swift, and the rest of the walk to Pepper's office is taken at a quick pace. This has been a glorious waste of his time, which he could have spent taking care of far more important matters. Boy, karma's a bitch. There's no knock or other pleasantries that usually go with entering the office of a fellow business professional. Hammer opens the door and walks boldly in. After all, they're expecting him, right? "Anthony, Miss Potts... Glad you could make it in for our meeting," he says with one of his grandiose false grins. "I hope everything went alright- The receptionist simply told that you two were out on business. She was pretty tight lipped on the details." "Honestly? No, I don't think he knows THAT part of it. Just about an incident involving Frost Giants. And that's all I intend to ask about. If he brings it up first, though, it's not like it's going to be a surprise to you. Not anym..." Pepper blinks as Justin barges right on into her office, though she really shouldn't have expected any less. "Mr. Hammer. Sorry about the delay. Please, have a seat." She gestures to a chair in front of her desk and next to where Tony's already seated. Well, if Justin's not going to bother with etiquette or pleasantries, neither is Tony. He doesn't bother to get up, and doesn't have time to address Pepper. He takes another slug from the water bottle, secretly wishing it was vodka. Someting in a rye..perhaps Three Olives? Skyy? Hmmm..then he snaps back to what's going on. "Hammer." he says, as far as a greeting goes. "Yeah, we were off doing that whole 'save the world' side business we've found ourselves in. Rewarding work, but the hours are a pain. Speaking of rewarding work, have you had some lately?" Hammer gives a chuckle to Tony as he takes a seat, adjusting his suit coat as he does. "Of course, of course. I'll tell ya, I sleep a lot better at night knowing that Iron Man and the Avengers are out there, working to keep us all safe." He glances toward Pepper as he speaks as well, addressing both of them. To Tony's question he offers another hollow grin. "I've got my fingers in a few things right now," he says with a bit more honest tone. "I like to think I'm doing my fair share to help ensure the safety of this great nation." Pepper Potts leans forward in her seat, resting her forearms on the desk's glass surface. "How about the safety of realms beyond Earth?" She gives Justin a studying look before she continues. "I was told by someone I trust that there was a Frost Giant attack recently?" Tony Stark finishes the water, and gets up. He goes to the attrocity that Pepper calls a wet bar, which is in fact filled with water and tea and fizzy drinks and very little of which is any good to Tony, except for the door he just open. Reaching in the far back, he pulls out a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue. Relieved, he gives the bottle a little kiss and looks for something to pour it in. Rocks glass? No. Tumbler? Nay. Snifter? No dice. It is in that moment he realizes the ridiculousness of things by choosing to pour a dainty china tea cup half full of the precious amber liquid. He walks back to his chair, and sits down. Take a sip of the scotch, he takes a deep breath, "Yeah, Justin. All those fingers you got in a few things -- any of 'em get frostbit lately?" he asks. Hammer turns his attention fully to Miss Potts, a brow raised. He had a feeling that the timing of the meeting was too coincidental. He leans back in his chair slightly and steeples his finger. "A friend you trust? If it was Channel 8 I'd trust what they say, but I get the feeling the reporter from 5 is a bit of a sensationalist." Justin chuckles a bit at his own attempt at humor before returning back to the subject. "But yes, there was a, how do they say it in Asgard? Yo-ton attack Friday just off Wall Street." He gives Tony a sidelong glance as the other CEO fishes out a hidden bottle of scotch. "If you're asking if I was there, I was. Though I don't see why either of you would be interested in my presence there. I would have thought you would have gotten a detailed report from some folks that are... Higher on the food chain than someone like myself." Pepper Potts watches Tony, but keeps from rolling her eyes as Tony digs out the Johnny Walker. The teacup is amusing, though, and she very valiantly does not react to it. She takes a chance, now. "Thor asked me to ask you to relate to me everything you can remember about that Jotun attack." She pronounces the Aesir name for the Frost Giants easily, almost as if she's had practice. Tony Stark sits sipping his scotch from the dainty china teacup. He nods in agreement with Pepper, "We - that is, Pepper and myself - are going to be assisting Thor with some things over in Asgard, and the information you have might come in very handy from a tactical stand point. However, we're well aware that your time, and more importantly, your information is precious. Which is why I'm inclined to strike a deal with you. One that could be lucrative to the future of Hammer Industries, if you play it right." Justin's expression gains a tinge of suspicion. "Thor wants you," he accents his words by pointing lightly at Pepper, "to ask me," he points to himself, "about the frost giant attack? Why doesn't he just send a summons to Asgard directly to me?" If Pepper and Tony don't already know he's working with the Asgardians, the confidence he has in thinking he would be called up is a definite clue. Tony's words draw a quick look, and the rival CEO takes a moment to mull this over. Tony wants to make a deal? This has to be a trick. Stark isn't stupid by any means, and Hammer doesn't put it past him to do something dirty and underhanded in this deal. Why? Because that's what he would do. On the other hand, Thor had wanted them to work together, much to Hammer's displeasure. Another humorless chuckle. "Tony, Tony, do my ears deceive me? You actually want to make a deal with /me/? I must say, you've caught me pretty off guard here." Nice one, Tony. Sweetening the pot like that. Something Pepper herself couldn't have offered, even if she had the mindset to do so. "Thor's busy dealing with things on his home world or I'm sure he would have told me about it himself. Now, as Tony said, he's asked for our help as well as yours, so it's going to be in all of our best interest to work together. A deal could be the fastest and easiest way to do that." Tony Stark finishes the scotch in the teacup and goes to pour himself another. "I'm offering you an olive branch, Hammer. Nothing more, and nothing less. You give us the information you got on Frosty the Snow Giants, and I will personally handwrite you into a prime time, ninety minute slot at the Expo..and you ride for free. Your demo space and your main stage time is written off." he sits down, takes another sip. "What you do with your time is your business. You could fall flat on your ass..or you could become the next me, Justin. That parts all on you, but either way, you won't be able to blame it on lack of space or presentation time." A glance is given to Pepper, but Hammer's attention stays mostly on Tony. He resists the urge to lean forward as his biggest rival makes an offer, opting to stay in what he thinks passes for a relaxed pose. He drums his finger tips together, running this over in his mind. He's already got Expo space, bought and paid for, however he wouldn't mind saving the cash either. And it sounds like Stark is offering him a better slot than he had before. "Sounds simple enough," Justin replies, trying to sound disinterested. "If I may be so bold as to ask, what are you working on, as far as this little... problem is concerned? I mean, after all, you're out of the weapons business." Pepper Potts stays quiet at this point, letting Tony and Justin hash this part out. After all, even she isn't totally sure yet what Tony plans to do to help out the Aesir. She has no doubts that he will help, it's the how that has escaped her. She's been busy with other things. Tony Stark shrugs and takes another sip of scotch, "Weapons business, yes. I'm gonna make weapons for the Asgardians? We already know their tech outstrips ours by a bit. I'm gonna optimize what they do have. I'm going to Asgard and I'm helping set the defense. If that includes a deterrent here or there, so be it." Justin furrows his brows and tries to decide exactly how much of his involvement to reveal. He's fairly certain that Thor and Sif had mentioned talking with Stark about his involvement, so it most likely won't be determental to devulge that information. He nods to Tony as he replies, "Thor and Sif approached me, asking for my help in designing weapons that will be effective against some of the creatures that could possibly come through to Earth. So with that in mind, I do see how it might be in our best interest to work together. I've got several designs already in the pre-production process." Pepper Potts looks from Tony to Justin and back. "And you'll tell us about the Jotun?" Because if Thor deemed it important enough to mention in Fury's presence, Pepper wants to know everything she can. "I'm sorry if I'm being pushy about it, but Thor really wanted me to ask you about it, and if he was that insistent, he must think there was something important about it." Tony Stark nods, "Exactly. The designs you've got, weren't specifically mentioned. I think they're hoping to stop whatever's trying push while still in asgard." he sips from the teacup. "But bet on this, if Blondie is that hot blooded to press us to ask you about the Jotuns. So if we ask about it, and don't hear about it, and we let Thor know...he might not be too thrilled." he pauses, "He's not as civilized as we are..he might go all hammertime on you." Hammer shifts his gaze over to Pepper. He has the upper hand right now, he has information Stark needs, and he plans on using this to his best advantage. If for nothing else, than to watch them both squirm a bit. "Speaking of Thor," Justin says in an offhand tone, "I have a couple questions myself. I vote that we have an... Equal exchange of information to go along with this deal." Tony's words draw a more sober look from Hammer. As much as he hates to admit, Tony's right. If he pushes this too far, he might piss off the gods he's worked hard to endear himself to. And that could have very deadly consequences. "Alright, you've got a deal. But I've got a few questions of my own." Pepper Potts looks at Tony for a second, then nods to Justin. "I'll answer anything I'm allowed to answer." That means she's not discussing Thor wearing green and sporting pale skin and black hair unless Hammer's already figured that out for himself. "Would you like something to drink?" She figures they might be here for a while exchanging intel. Tony Stark nods, "Fair enough. We'll answer what we can. Go ahead, shoot." he reaches up, loosens his tie. It's after 6, and he's not a farmer. Time to loosen up a bit. Justin finally sits forward, though he keeps his elbows on the arms of the chair and interlaces his fingers. At Pepper's question he glances toward Tony's teacup of Scotch, then looks back to her. "Coffee, cream and sugar," he says before returning back to business. He still doesn't quite trust this cooperation, and he fully intends on speaking with Sif and Thor about anything he hears here. "First off, on Thursday I noticed something that just didn't jive. Loki had Thor's hammer, and last time I checked, that's not supposed to happen. He was also acting ill, and at least one of the other... people on scene seemed to pick up on this. Something's up there, and I want to know what it is." Pepper Potts nods to Justin and promptly stands to go to the wet bar and start some coffee. "He did?" She tries to not let on that this was no surprise to her at all. She sets the coffee brewing, then brings over a teacup just as froofy as Tony's over along with milk and sugar. She knows Tony's preferences, not Justin's, and isn't going to chance fixing it incorrectly. Tony Stark looks genuinely surprised by this revelation and question. "I honest don't know what that's all about. It's certainly the first I've known about it." he looks to Pepper, "Has Sif or anyone mentioned something like this to you? This doesn't sound right at all, and if Loki's figured out someway to get hold of the Hammer. That's..that's serious bad news." A fancy teacup of coffee is nowhere near the 16-ounce venti cups he's used to getting, but it'll have to do. Justin looks from the cup that's set down in front of him and back to Tony. "I'm planning on talking to Sif about it as soon as possible. I need to meet with her again to discuss the progress I've made on the weapons modifications anyway. But from what I could see, something was severely out of whack with the guy. The files I have read on Loki didn't seem to match up with what I saw- the guy had the worst case of bipolar I've ever seen." Tony Stark hmms, "Well, a colleague of mine once said his mind was a bag of cats and that you could smell the crazy on him. Sounds like bipolar is just the least of his worries." he sips his scotch, "Having dealt with him, I can tell you. That description is fairly accurate." "Crazy I get," Hammer replies, "But he kept grabbing his head like it was going to split apart. Sweating and pale. This didn't look crazy, this looked sick." Justin shrugs his shoulders lightly. "Either way, yeah, he had the hammer. And from the damage I saw it do, I'm pretty sure it wasn't a fake." He doesn't mention Loki repeatedly referring to him as 'friend', something else that also didn't seem right. Tony Stark thinks this over for a second. "Maybe something here has him sick. I know it's not likely, but you'd be surprised what they might be susceptible to. I'll talk to my contacts at SHIELD and see if they know anything. They keep a near constant eye on any Asgardians roaming around. Maybe they have something." Pepper Potts brings the brewed coffee over to fill the teacup for Justin, then sets the still nearly-full carafe next to him so he could refill his cup as often as he wanted. She hastily prepares some tea for herself and returns to her seat with the tea as well as a container of small sugar cookie looking confections still cold from the mini-fridge. "I can call Agent Coulson to ask if you want, Tony." Justin nods. He seems to accept this, for now, and stops pressing the subject. He still fully intends to talk to Sif about it, the incident just left him with a sinking feeling. He looks back toward the cup as Pepper fills it, quick to add the cream and sugar once she's set the carafe down. He frowns slightly at the mention of Coulson, but pushes it off, returning to a business neutral. "Though something doesn't sit right, y'know... If Thor had lost the hammer to Loki, wouldn't have they told us? Since we're y'know, working on helping them with their little Asgardian war?" Tony Stark actually laughs a little at that one, "I'm sorry, Justin. I'm not laughing /at/ you..it's just. You gotta know Thor better. His pride shows up to things fifteen minutes before he does. If anyone's gonna keep silent about his brother somehow tricking the hammer away from him, it'd be Thor." he rubs his chin, "But that's a good point..if he /did/ manage to trick the hammer away from him..why isn't Loki bragging about all over the nine worlds? That's just his cup of tea." Pepper Potts looks over at Tony briefly over her teacup, then offers quietly. "What if he entrusted the hammer to Loki while he's taking care of things on Asgard?" She knows the truth, but it's a logical line of reasoning. Right? Hammer manages to keep from reacting to the laughter. Though he does mentally question a few things as Tony references the God of Thunder's pride. That wasn't the impression that he immediately got, but then again he also doesn't work with Thor as often as Tony does. Interesting. Nodding, Justin acknowledges both Stark and Potts before taking a drink from the all-too-dainty cup of coffee. "Either way, I'll be contacting Sif first thing tomorrow morning. I think we've got a lot to go over." Hammer won't offer any information until he's asked, holding his cards close until he has to drop them. He does, however, want Stark to know that he's got his own close connections with the Asgardians. Tony Stark sits back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other, "By all means, talk to Sif. I'd ask to be kept in the loop on this but I know it's a little much to ask right now. So instead I'll ask if you have anything else you want to ask before it's our turn?" Pepper Potts looks ready to add something, but at Tony's words she simply nods to Justin. There's a trace of a grin on Justin's face. Tony wants to be kept in the loop? People in Hell also want ice water. He notices Pepper's reaction but doesn't acknowledge it, keeping his focus on Tony. Naturally, now that he has an opportunity to get more information out of Stark, he can't think of any relevant questions. Other than the specifics of what Tony's working on, which he won't get, he seems to be the one with all the knowledge. "It sounds like you know as much as I do on the Loki thing, so I guess it's your turn to fire away." Tony Stark sits back and relaxes, "Actually we're good. I'll have my expo coordinator contact your assistant so we can get your pre-reg for the expo reimbursed and get your space recoordinated and set you up with ninety on the main stage, during prime time. Sound like a plan?" Pepper Potts pushes the container of mini-cookies toward the men a little bit after taking one herself. "And if possible, may I join the call you make to Sif? I've been meaning to touch base with her myself." /What the hell?/ Justin knew this had to be a trick of somesort, and it looks like it was. They wanted information on the Jotun, and now they're not asking for it. Stark wasn't looking for information, he was testing to see how much Hammer knew about something else. Someone else. Except for the hero-types that were there, and never brought up, the frost giants and Loki were the only big players. Justin doesn't respond to Tony, instead looking toward Pepper. He takes one of the cookies and gives a snorted chuckle. "I'm sorry, but you don't exactly just dial up Asgard on the phone," he says with more than a little bit of a cocky air. He just got played, so he's done playing nicey-nice. "But I'll see about having my secretary fax you over any notes I have." Hammer ends the statement by leaning back and taking a bite out of the cookie. Pepper Potts ohs. True. Though really, she can always just toss up a shout-out to Heimdall... does Hammer know about that? Anyway. "All right. Jot down everything you can remember about those Jotun, and I'll call Agent Coulson to see what information he might have to share." Category:Log